


Texts at the Winter Palace

by froobie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Absurd humor, F/M, Halamshiral, Humor, Winter Palace, au where everything is the same but also theres texting, silly freeform, texts, totally ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froobie/pseuds/froobie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texts between Rial Lavellan and Solas at the Winter Palace during the Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts storyline. Set in KeeperLavellan's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3219530/chapters/7007324">Texts From Solas</a> world where it's Thedas and everything is the same but they can text. <br/>This is very silly. <br/>It's not even in character for the TFS versions of these characters.<br/>I'm sorry.</p>
<p>r = rial<br/>s = solas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts at the Winter Palace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperLavellan/gifts).



Today 7:46 PM   
r: solas i just got here where r u

Today 7:48 PM  
s: im already inside vhenan  
s: this party is BANGIN

Today 7:48 PM   
r: ok but we r here to work. have you seen anything suspicious?

Today 7:51 PM   
s: oh lots, but nothing relevant to our operation. 

Today 7:51 PM  
s: have you come inside yet?

Today 7:57 PM  
r: yeah they just introduced me. celene is kind of creepy. 

Today 8:00PM   
s: make sure you try the champagne. I havent had champagne this good in a very long time.

Today 8:01 PM   
r: where in the world did you have good champagne before?

Today 8:01 PM   
s: nowhere

Today 8:03 PM  
s: in the fade. you’d be surprised how strong the memory of a taste can be in the fade when you know how to access it properly. 

Today 8:04 PM   
r: whatever keep your eyes opened we still have no idea who here is working for corypheus

Today 8:09 PM  
s: did you see the little appetizers with the mushroom and the black lotus leaf? delightful! 

Today 8:10 PM   
r: r u even actually paying attention?

Today 8:11 PM  
s: yes of course. if you see someone with a platter of those little cakes with the pink creme on top you should take them all. 

Today 8:11 PM  
s: you can eat one but bring the rest to me. 

Today 8:21 PM   
r: we need to investigate the servants quarters.

Today 8:21 PM  
r: we r meeting up by the door. 

Today 8:24 PM   
s: ok i'll be there as soon as my glass is empty.

Today 8:35 PM  
r: solas

Today 8:39 PM  
r: solas where are you?

Today 8:40 PM  
s: sorry they refilled my glass.

Today 9:26 PM   
r: so did you see that woman I was talking to before? she’s celene's occult adviser. apparently leliana knows her and she's SUPER shady.

Today 9:26 PM  
s: that dress looks ravishing on you vhenan

Today 9:27 PM  
r: solas can you please promise to keep an eye on the occult adviser? her name is morrigan btw

Today 9:27 PM  
s: i'll try but it'll be difficult to take my eyes off of you in order to do so.

Today 9:28 PM  
r: creators solas how much champagne have you had??

Today 9:29 PM  
s: not so much that I cannot easily remove that fine dress of yours and take you later vhenan


End file.
